


[CS]人体实验及其后果系列（已完结）

by camusice



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Gang Rape, Human Experimentation, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camusice/pseuds/camusice
Summary: 原作背景ABOparo，O攻A宝条似乎开始了对Alpha的特殊研究，研究对象自然是——注意！是克劳德x萨菲罗斯
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, 克劳德/萨菲罗斯
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. 第1章 对Omega的人体试验

**Author's Note:**

> 注意！中后期有抹布两人的情节，这两章没有

  


宝条通过PHS第一次联系到克劳德的时候，克劳德还不太愿意参与这个实验。实质上这个实验对他百无一害：既可以预防自己身为Omega的发情期弱点，还可以看到难得一见的萨菲罗斯。  
是的，克劳德很崇拜萨菲罗斯，他不明白为什么是自己被选中，可能因为他是军队里难得一见的Omega吧，他想。  
  
克劳德不怎么发情，即使他是一个被认定的Omega。他在军队度过了一年之后才分化，在这之前大家认为他应该是个beta，甚至可能是个Alpha。但在之后两个月的评定里他并没有因为分化而出现额外的退步，没有明显的发情期，成绩评定也还算优秀，甚至还与2nd有良好的关系，即使他做不成Solider，军队也没有任何理由辞退他。  
所以有通知下来想让他参与实验的时候他拒绝过一次，直到对方表明了另一个筹码——他可以因此见到萨菲罗斯。即使是与他交好的2nd，平时也很难见到萨菲罗斯，所以这对他来说是个很好的机会。  
在克劳德知道这一点之后，犹豫了一下，但想见萨菲罗斯的冲动逐渐占领了他的思绪。最终他松口答应加入实验，反正至少他自己认为一个平平无奇也不发情的Omega并没有什么利用价值。  
  
第一次实验是在一个周三的下午。克劳德抵达了约定好的楼层，因为给他开了特殊的权限，所以没有费多大的力气就找到了实验室的所在之处。他进入房间的时候里面没有人，里面只有一套书桌，桌上放着几个标着数字的盘子，里面放着一些看起来像药剂的东西。  
事先戴上的无线入耳式耳机中，这时响起了引导语音。  
  
“请参与实验的人员拿起标有数字‘1’盘中的喷雾，对准腺体按压一次。如果身体产生变化，请取出标有数字‘2’盘中的药剂吞下。”  
  
克劳德拿起‘1’盘里放着的瓶子，看样式应该就是所说的喷雾，他对准自己颈后的腺体喷了一下。顿时一股侵略性的气息闯入了他的大脑，最后在鼻腔拟成了气味的形态。这种感觉克劳德是第一次体验，虽然气味更像是某些灌木，但很像吃了芥末或者辣椒时的感受，头皮发麻，心脏增速，血液开始高速运转，腹部与肠道开始累积某些东西。然后，即使迟钝如克劳德，也能清楚的明白，自己发情了。  
这是克劳德作为Omega以来第一次这么明确的发情，以往不过只是性欲比较高涨的程度，与分化之前看黄片的时候差别不大，单纯的射精就能满足。但这次不一样，他觉得自己确确实实地发情了，身体开始饥渴空虚，肠道开始发痒。克劳德甚至头一次闻到了自己的气味，一种类似于柠檬的味道。  
  
这大概就是所谓的“身体产生变化”了吧。  
克劳德在自己更多的被发情状态控制住之前，连忙取出2号盘中的药剂，拔开瓶盖将里面淡橙色的液体一口吞了下去。药剂起效很快，他没有等待多久就感觉身体轻松了起来。  
  
“接下来请使用标有数字‘3’盘中的药剂，如15分钟后没有明显不适，如呕吐、腹痛、等现象，请继续使用‘1’号盘中的喷雾。“  
虽然有些疑惑，但克劳德还是服用了3号盘中的药剂，等待了15分钟，他完好无损，于是再一次使用了‘1’号喷雾。  
  
与上一次有些不一样了，虽然仍旧是侵略性的气息，还是头皮发麻的感受，可是没有像刚才那样发情了，即使克劳德觉得自己好像还是发情了……但不一样，不再是那种空虚的感受，而是与平常相似的……让他想找到一个柔软的地方，插入，然后再插入的那一种发情。  
  
“接下来请参与实验的人员进入门中。”  
冷冰冰的导航音再度响起，克劳德喘了一口气，现在他感觉随着自己的呼吸，柠檬的气味也不断的往外扩散。这是属于自己的Omega信息素的味道，他清晰地意识到。  
然后他走进了房门。  



	2. 第2章 对Alpha的人体试验1

即使我是神罗的将军，也只是一个合格的实验体。  
萨菲罗斯躺在拘束台上，脑海中清晰地浮现出这句话。  
  
没有征求同意，没有任何手续，他从战场凯旋回来，立即以身体数据检测为由被关押在了实验室里。  
他想逃跑，但他没来得及，明明只是像往常一般地换好检测服坐在检测椅上，却被立即捕获。不过虽然是被宝条骗了，他也想看看，究竟还能对他做什么实验。  
直到Omega的信息素从打开的门中飘了进来。  
萨菲罗斯作为一个成熟的Alpha，很少对Omega的信息素动心。Omega的气味在他看来就像毒品，只能满足一时的快乐，后患却无穷。所以他一直练习着技巧，让自己不被Omega看似美妙的信息素诱惑。  
柠檬味的，很像是有些人会使用的空气清新剂。萨菲罗斯不讨厌这种随处可见的香味，但作为信息素的柠檬味，他并不是很喜欢。他有几次只是路过训练场，这种柠檬味不经意地就钻入他的鼻腔。而在嗅到柠檬味之前，他感知信息素的属于Alpha的腺体的地方，都已经开始发热了。  
萨菲罗斯勃起了，不管是当时还是现在。他讨厌这样身体不受控制的样子，所以他也开始讨厌走进来的那个人，一个金发的少年。  
  
少年面色有些过分的红润，大量的信息素从他的身上溢出，随着他的靠近，萨菲罗斯感觉自己快要被这浓郁的信息素包裹到窒息。他因此对宝条的实验感到生气，他不喜欢这种实验。  
“萨菲罗斯。”少年认出了被拘束在椅子上的人，念出了萨菲罗斯的名字。  
“或许您没有见过我，我的名字是克劳德·斯特莱夫特。……所以我的实验对象就是您吗？萨菲罗斯……我以为只是可以见您一面。”  
即使是发情，少年也显出了与一般Omega在发情期时不一样的冷静，萨菲罗斯对少年的评价稍微提高了一些。  
“你可以选择退出，本来这项实验就没有经过我的同意。”  
萨菲罗斯说。  
“可是……“  
克劳德明显动摇了，但他看向萨菲罗斯的眼神却变得很奇怪。  
“可是您在发情。”  
“只要Omega离开Alpha，发情自然会结束。”  
这句话让少年低头沉思了起来，但没等他开始行动，萨菲罗斯身下的座椅就开始变化了形态。座椅被水平放倒，升高到比少年臀部矮一点点的地方，萨菲罗斯的双腿被分开，检测服被掀开，露出了未着一物的下身。  
克劳德看的有点呆了，他盯着萨菲罗斯因为Omega信息素勃起的阴茎，吞了一下口水。  
“你需要我。”  
“我需要你离开。”  
萨菲罗斯不容抗拒地命令到：  
“现在立即转身，从你来的门出去。”  
克劳德还在犹豫，萨菲罗斯不知道他在犹豫什么，用更严厉的语气说道：  
“你要违抗上级对你的直接命令吗？“  
  
“对不起，但是，它说……“克劳德侧过头指了指耳机，“如果不完成实验，拘束椅的锁和实验室的锁都不会被解开。”  
“哼。”  
萨菲罗斯冷笑了一声：“如果开启这个实验的人有信誉度的话，我也不会躺在这里等着你来了。扔掉耳机，想办法把我放下来，只有这样我们才能出去。”  
“对不起……”  
克劳德后退了一步，萨菲罗斯刚才无意识中释放了更多的信息素。Alpha对Omega的压制让他低下头，控制不住的开始颤抖，颤抖着释放了更多的属于Omega气息。萨菲罗斯于是也被更多的信息素包围了，与刚才几乎不是一个量级的柠檬香味汹涌地朝他奔来。  
作为Alpha的本能被强行打开，他开始想冲撞，想抓住面前的Omega狠狠地操起来，但是他不行，他全身都被捆住。这该死的不知道用什么构成的合金，竟然可以把他牢牢地固定！  
“可恶！这他妈该死的实验！”  
萨菲罗斯更讨厌自己Alpha的身份了，明明是所谓的掌控方，到头来却不得不被Omega所操控，被迫发情，被迫失去理智。  
在他挣扎于发情状态的时候，克劳德走上前了。不知道怎么触动了哪个开关，一股略带粘稠的透明液体被喷洒到萨菲罗斯完整露出的屁股上。液体滴滴答答地滑落，大部分都准确地被喷洒到了肛门。  
这种异常感受让萨菲罗斯感到警惕，宝条在玩什么？！他虽然不喜欢Alpha的身份，但他也不喜欢被操！他的生理构造可是个完整的Alpha，他可没有生殖腔！  
“宝条答应了你什么？你应该知道，你的性命不值一钱，我随时都可以杀死你。”  
  
宝条？宝条答应了我可以见到您……  
克劳德在心里想到，他停下动作，挣扎着。萨菲罗斯这句话听起来确实很恐怖，但前提是如果他没有被两腿分开抬高固定在椅子上。  
“对不起，请您原谅我……为了您我可以做出很多牺牲……”  
说这段话的声音带着颤抖，显然是带着极大的恐惧与破釜沉舟般的决心。克劳德拿出了自己早就湿乎乎硬邦邦的性器，对准了萨菲罗斯的肛门，闭上眼睛往里闯了进去。  
“很好，看来你确实不怕死。”  
萨菲罗斯眯起眼睛。  
即使有了润滑，这么大的东西想一下子塞到肛门里也很不容易，不如说克劳德只能勉强挤进去一点点就再也进不去了。在发现贸然闯入或许会对萨菲罗斯的身体造成破坏之后，他退出来了，慌慌张张地用左手捂住了耳机，勉强收起了自己蓄势待发的阴茎，用嘴咬着脱下右手手套，把右手的中指缓缓伸入了萨菲罗斯紧闭的洞里。  
“你到底在做什么？！你还不明白吗，Alpha跟你这个Omega不一样，身体并没有搭载被干的机能！快点把你的手指拿走！”  
即使萨菲罗斯的拒绝让克劳德更紧张了，但是他依旧没有拿开手指，在孔洞松缓一些之后甚至放入了第二根。  
肠道内的温度不低，是与萨菲罗斯态度完全相反地软软柔柔。混合着刚刚喷射的润滑剂，让克劳德觉得这里仿佛一个天然的能够容纳阳具的地方。只是手指在里面被挤压就如此舒适……克劳德很想快一点把自己的东西插入到萨菲罗斯体内，即使他还残存有理智，但也被Alpha的信息素弄得浑身燥热。可是首先萨菲罗斯的肠道需要扩张，否则就会像刚才一样把两个人都弄的很痛。  
  
“扩张模式开启。“  
仿佛听见克劳德所想，耳机中传来这样的信息，一个似乎是用来扩张肠道的道具从椅子下面弹了出来。  
刚才也是，每到关键时候耳机里都会传来明确的指示或者开启指令，否则克劳德也不敢违抗萨菲罗斯的命令去进入到对方的体内。  
  
因为这语音谆谆的“诱导”——“萨菲罗斯的身体已进入发情状态，他需要一个Omega。”  
——“萨菲罗斯在分化为Alpha后，一直拒绝自己的Alpha的身份，他在害怕Omega。”  
——“Alpha萨菲罗斯需要一个Omega来安抚，而实验参与者正是他需要的Omega，记录中只有您的信息素能让他发情。”  
——“萨菲罗斯拒绝他Alpha的身份，他拒绝进入Omega的身体去伤害Omega，那么逆转思维，或许萨菲罗斯会更愿意接受Omega进入他的身体。”  
  
——就是这样的信息让克劳德下定决心，想要帮助萨菲罗斯。  
所以克劳德这次也拿起了扩张器，它看上去不大，随着更多润滑液的喷射很轻易地进入了萨菲罗斯的身体。  
在滴滴的声音响起后，它开始扩张了。  
  
  
扩张器每过几分钟就会扩大一圈，这并不是真的很痛，所以萨菲罗斯即使抗拒也默默地忍耐了起来，毕竟他依旧无法改变现状，Alpha的发情状态也亟须得到缓解。  
他不知道谁给了克劳德这样一个普通士兵胆子来操自己，或许是宝条，但事到如今他已经再没办法动摇克劳德的决定，而克劳德仿佛还以为在对他好。明明只是个Omega！一个Omega不应该很期望晃着腰坐在他的身上让他狠狠的操吗？！  
Alpha不可能认错Omega这该死的信息素，它让自己发情！让自己不受控制！甚至让自己被入侵了还能被不断地增加着去你妈的快感，让自己想射，想射！只是想射！Alpha的肠道不应该是做这个用的！  
  
即使因为扩张的循序渐进让痛变得不明显，萨菲罗斯也体验到被撑开到极限的感觉了，而这甚至没有过很久，他不想再被撑开了，肉体会被撕裂……而他的心也会。  
“克劳德……”萨菲罗斯喊了对方的名字，声音带着情欲地沙哑：“帮帮我，快把它拿出来，我快要被撕成两半了。”  
他调整了策略，试图感化克劳德。这有些用，克劳德皱着眉头听了一阵引导音，最终决定帮助萨菲罗斯缓缓抽出扩张器。  
肠道被迫挤压着，异物抽出的酥麻感从被扩张的部分传来。  
“唔……呼…………哈啊啊………………哈啊哈啊…………”  
这是Alpha会发出的声音吗？！  
在被完全抽出之前，从扩张器里喷射出一股水流，似乎经过计算，准确地击打到了萨菲罗斯自己也未知的地方。  
即使是Alpha，属于男性的部分也仍旧发挥着作用，肠道内敏感的地方被水流击中，萨菲罗斯反射性地绷紧了肌肉，但敏感点一直被击打，水也被挤压到更深的地方，然后被扩张器堵住出口，无法顺畅地流出。  
克劳德等水流停止后全数拔出了扩张器，萨菲罗斯终于松了一口气。接下来他要面对更大的难关，刚刚流入的水在他的肠道深处不断搅动，似乎还掺了排泄剂让萨菲罗斯感到腹痛，还有些控制不住自己肛门的肌肉。  
水要流出来了。  
恰到时机的，座位下面升起来一个桶，椅子坐垫的部分也往下打开，彻底让排泄口有机会彻底释放。  
  
  
“克劳德，转过头去，不要看！”  
萨菲罗斯命令到，克劳德没有再抗拒，他转过身往前走了几步，然后坐了下来。持续的发情夺走他太多的体力，即使他体力充沛也觉得有些累了，而疲倦让燥热和发情的影响变得更强烈。他开始害怕自己会不管不顾的伤害对方，伤害萨菲罗斯……伤害这个他仰慕了很久很久的人。  
水声不断在身后响起，克劳德闭上眼睛试图想点别的。萨菲罗斯信息素释放地比刚刚更多了，即使对方不怎么喜欢被开肛，但这确实是对萨菲罗斯身体有效的方法。  
终于，克劳德感觉萨菲罗斯似乎已经把身体里的水全部排干净了，不得不说即使他没有看，脑海里也幻想着从对方屁眼里流出大量液体的样子。他艰难地从地上起身，看着萨菲罗斯因为喘息不停起伏的半露胸膛，握紧了自己的手。指甲刺入手心的疼痛感让克劳德冷静了一点点，一步一步沉重地向萨菲罗斯走去。  
  
地上的桶与扩张器已经被收起来，只剩萨菲罗斯轻轻喘息着躺在椅子上。萨菲罗斯穿的检测服原本就只是松松的罩在身上，现在系的绳子已经滑落，几乎露出了整个身体。在白色灯光的照射下原先就色素淡薄的身躯更是显得白皙到反光，发情时特有的潮红晕染着双颊和身体的关节处。  
作为Alpha的那种侵略性仍旧保留在萨菲罗斯释放的信息素和气质上，但克劳德的目光始终无法从对方红肿的入口处移开，那里随着呼吸自然地收缩着，水迹给它增添了煽情的光泽。  
“对Alpha的扩张已结束，请进行下一阶段。“  
克劳德吞了吞口水，终于可以进入到萨菲罗斯体内了，忍了太久反而失去了一开始急迫的感觉。他看着那处诱人的穴口，幻想着里面的舒适。他走到跟前，轻轻抚摸着萨菲罗斯肌肉紧实的大腿，划过臀部，来到入口轻轻点了一下。那里敏感的收缩起来，又随着呼吸松开。  
隔着内裤的布料，克劳德用自己的阴茎轻轻摩擦着入口，他看着萨菲罗斯双手因为他的动作握紧或放松，然后再次把自己火热的玩意拿出来。深深地，深深地插入了被开扩多时的地方。  
  
“唔…………嗯……”  
克劳德发出了舒适的声音，而萨菲罗斯也忍不住哼哼了一声。  
肠道还有些紧，但恰到好处地包裹着克劳德。这正是克劳德梦寐以求的的地方，热乎乎的、柔软的、完美的贴合着他的阳具，仿佛这里早就属于克劳德，而此时不过是在等待主人回家。  
克劳德动了起来，可是这种感觉太美妙，狭窄的肠壁推挤着往里操的龟头，柱身也被软肉撩起层层波澜。他没有操多久就忍不住射了一次，然后他又硬了，这一次他可以慢一些才能射的出来。所以他开始有余力寻找萨菲罗斯的敏感点，他还记得在哪，刚刚萨菲罗斯被刺激到绷紧身体的地方——就是这，就是这！  
  
随着克劳德一次又一次的撞击，萨菲罗斯紧紧握住了拳头。为什么Alpha也可以被操出快感？没有人告诉他，但是他感受到了无尽地快乐，Alpha的身份渐渐被他忘记。克劳德的肉棒仿佛为他量身定制，萨菲罗斯不确定其他人操他是什么感受，但是克劳德……萨菲罗斯快要被他操到丢掉所谓的羞耻与尊严了。  
属于Omega的克劳德撞的很凶猛，但是带着一丝克制，就像他的信息素，有一些强扩散的刺激感，却又有着令人迷醉的醇香甜味，一点点地浸入Alpha的腺体。他每一下都能击打到萨菲罗斯最有感觉的地方，不断地加重着快感的积累。  
“克劳德……快，再用力一点！啊……啊…………”  
身体被操开以后的本能变化让萨菲罗斯改变了一些想法，他想让克劳德再猛一点，再多一点，再深一点，他因此低吼了出来。阴茎上属于他Alpha特征的结开始逐渐膨胀，再用一点力，他就可以畅快的喷洒出精液了！  
  
克劳德看到了那个结，他有点惊讶，但很快意识到这就是Alpha的结。一种怜爱的心情浮上心头，他用双手环住了那个渐渐涨大的结，轻轻摩擦着这个没有机会被使用到的地方。  
‘如果是我被进入的话，这个时候这个结应该卡住了入口，准备将精液射到生殖腔以便更方便的怀孕吧。’  
这样想着，克劳德紧紧握住了结，下半身如同萨菲罗斯愿望的那般丢掉了克制，更加激烈地撞击着肠道敏感的深处。之前入侵感极强的Alpha信息素随着撞击一点点的改变了样貌，变得更满足Omega的需求，不断地提供着冲锋的力量。  
  
结的摩擦让萨菲罗斯更加满意这一次本该是强奸的行为，这种生理上的满足感改写了一切。萨菲罗斯并不抗拒这样的转变，他不喜欢宝条的行动，但这个Omega让他舒服极了。  
“哈啊……啊啊啊啊…………啊啊！”  
他大声地吼出了声，精液射了出来，淋湿了克劳德的胸口和下巴。Alpha的射精时间很长，精液不住地洒满两个人的肉体，然后滴滴答答地滑到地面。  
肠道因为长时间的射精痉挛一直在收缩，好像也要榨取出克劳德更多的精液一般。作为新手的克劳德当然受不了这样的刺激，他也开始射精，Omega的他已经没有多少精液，但他抽出来的时候，还是从萨菲罗斯的肛门里流出了不少的液体。  
不属于信息素的真正的只能用鼻腔呼吸到的气味弥漫开来，属于精液的特有的腥味，两个人都头一次觉得这种气味很好闻。克劳德跪了下来，开始舔舐起了萨菲罗斯软掉的阴茎上的精液，仿佛吃掉他们后就可以让萨菲罗斯成为自己的一部分一样。  
  
开门的声音打断了终于变得和谐的两人，克劳德被闯入的警备抓住胳膊，从萨菲罗斯的身边拖到一旁。  
“宝条，你还想做什么？”被打断高潮后舒适放松的时刻，萨菲罗斯不愉快地问到。  
名叫宝条的男人缓缓走进门，他笑着推了推眼镜。  
“今天就到此为止了，不过明天还有第二次实验。今晚就好好休息吧，明天见。”  
他说完挥一挥手，警备带着整理好衣服的克劳德走出了实验室，克劳德在出门前一直回头不安地看着对他来说与众不同的Alpha。  
大门渐渐关闭，留下萨菲罗斯带着一身的精液躺在房间里。  
  
To be continue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 会晚几天更新


	3. 第3章 对Alpha的人体试验2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章前半抹布后半CS

洒入房间的光告知了萨菲罗斯新一天的到来。  
有研究员为萨菲罗斯注入了类似于营养液的东西，装着液体的袋子上没有标明成分，但饥饿感在明确的减少。萨菲罗斯猜想以宝条来说，说不准这营养液还有加料。  
没有等太久，警备带着克劳德以及一些男人们来到了房间。克劳德又在发情，萨菲罗斯看见他全身在发抖。  
男人们哗啦围住了几乎全裸的萨菲罗斯——身体检测时穿的衣服早就在昨天的运动中滑落，如果不是金属卡扣绑住身体，或许这点布料早就滑到地上了。  
萨菲罗斯没有在乎这些人，他从人群的缝隙中看着昨天让他感到快乐的Omega。  
发情中的克劳德双手被束缚在身后，警备拉着他坐在了墙边的椅子上，然后把他捆在了那儿。Omega的裤子被脱下，身体里被塞入了假阳具，眼睛被黑色的布条绑住。萨菲罗斯猜测至少对于一个Omega来说，除了五感之外，他至少还能用腺体感应到Alpha的存在。  
即使克劳德坐的很远，萨菲罗斯也能看见他身下椅子上滴落的淫糜液体。昨天克劳德操了他一晚上，他也没见到这样的景象。以Omega来说昨天那样才显得异常，难道又是宝条吗？  
  
“喂，你在看哪？”  
其中一个精壮的男人不愉快地挡住了萨菲罗斯的视线。其实刚才他们已经嘀嘀咕咕了好一阵子，可萨菲罗斯一个字都没听见。不止是这个男人，其他几个男人也显得有些不愉快。  
“说好了今天归我们的！”  
“对了，你今天就要陪我们玩个痛快了呢，大英雄萨菲罗斯。”  
说着男人摸了一把萨菲罗斯的脸，不过萨菲罗斯仍旧没有做出什么回应。  
  
“干，好，不理我们是吧？”  
男人捏住了萨菲罗斯的阴囊往上抬了抬，那里因为Omega源源不断的信息素已经硬起。阴囊下面不远处就是闭合着的肛门，随着呼吸轻微的动着。男人蹲下来抬起臀部，椅子随着他动作又往后倒了一些，现在萨菲罗斯毫无防备的肛门完全的暴露在了众人的视野里。  
“颜色可不错。”  
站在后面的几个人吹起了口哨，都往屁眼的地方靠了过来，男人让出了一点空间，让所有人都能摸到那里。润滑液适时的喷了出来，黏糊糊的缠在众人手上，好几只手都在试图往里探，一下子甬道内被各人的手指搅得乱七八糟。萨菲罗斯本来不喜欢这样的行为，但是手指们的搅动取悦了他的身体。他被迫束缚着想用自己的肉棒操弄别人的想法，花了很大的力气控制住自己不在陌生人面前做出操弄他人的动作，然后重重地叹了一口气。  
“看看里面什么样？”  
男人让多余的手拿开了，留下他自己的和另外一个人的手指。两个人把后穴使劲撑开，露出里面蠕动着的肠壁。  
“哈，Alpha的屁股跟Omega也没什么区别嘛。”  
“被操的地方就该被操！”  
男人们舔了舔口水，已经有人蠢蠢欲动了。  
“去你妈的，还搞不搞，老子要上了。”  
站在后面的深肤色高大男子推开挡住他的人走上前，掏出阴茎就操了进去。男子的阴茎尺寸如同他身材一样雄壮，挤了好一会儿才进去了一半。  
萨菲罗斯尽量让自己不发出声音，可是跟昨天比起来这该死的疼。男子丝毫没有怜惜的想法，不管不顾的继续往里怼了进去，撕裂般的疼痛从肠道传来。  
“你们知道神罗是怎么宣传我的吗？”  
萨菲罗斯笑着说，不等其他人做出反应他就继续说道：“以一个人，消灭了五台的千人军队。”  
  
男人们有点僵硬，但操着萨菲罗斯的那个人却用力抽了他屁股一巴掌。白色的皮肤立即泛出红色，显得格外好看。  
“那又怎么样？现在还不是能操到你？”  
男人抽插的如此粗暴，萨菲罗斯肠道却也没有真的撕裂。从疼痛中升起了一股异样的快感，一下子霸占了全身。  
似乎是营养液里的加料起效了。  
  
男人很猛，很快就在萨菲罗斯的体内操射了。马上就有其他人补上，那些等的太久的人干脆操起了萨菲罗斯的嘴巴，胳膊，以及一切能够操的柔软的地方。乳头被揉捏到挺立发红，舌头被操到发麻。  
药物混合着Omega持续不断的信息素，萨菲罗斯被迫不断地感受着煎熬般的快感。已经是第三个人在干他了，他还没有射过一次，连结都没有胀起来。即使他昨天被克劳德操射了……啊，他是个Alpha，为什么现在满脑袋都在想被操射的事情？  
精液很快撒满了他的全身，连头发上都是黏糊糊的液体。在他体内冲撞的人也已经到了第五个，不仅仅是身上，连肠道里面都被填满了精液，随着抽插被挤到更深的地方，或者从入口滴落。  
不够，还是不够……想要像昨天那样……射出来……！  
  
等到第六个人进入到他身体里的时候，萨菲罗斯终于说话了。  
“没想到你们一个个的比看上去还不中用。“  
所有的人都停下来看着他。  
“你们的这玩意都是拿来当装饰品的吗？不痛不痒地，还没有一只蚊子叮得我痒。”  
“所以？Alpha萨菲罗斯，你是屁股想要了吗？”  
第六个人听见萨菲罗斯的挑衅之后，没有莽撞地直接进入，而是用手指在肠内找了一番，观察着萨菲罗斯的反应。  
似乎是得到结论后，他用力地捣上了萨菲罗斯的敏感带。快感瞬间爆炸开来，萨菲罗斯阴茎上的结迅速肿起，随着肉棒操弄屁眼的节奏在空中来回摇晃。  
“Alpha的结原来在被操的时候也会出来呢？喂，你承认吧，英雄萨菲罗斯，你就是个该被操的身体。”  
“看看你的屁眼，嗯？比女人的那里还软，喂，你是不是生出来就被当做飞机杯来用的？不只是Omega，你比女人还值得被操。”  
操他的男人往里一顶，精液又灌入了肠内。萨菲罗斯也连带着高潮了，精液喷射在他自己的身上。Alpha发情时这么长的射精时间，液体不断喷射出来，他身上原本就薄的布料一下都湿透了。  
“喂喂喂，飞机杯也会射这么多精液吗？看来我们又得重新往里灌了。”  
“干脆不要做将军了，我看你适合被摆在米德加的市中心，走过的人都可以操。这样连Omega都不需要了，整个米德加的都都会想射到你这该死的屁眼里的！”  
“看看看看，已经合不拢了。啧啧啧，里面已经有几个人的精液了？”  
“你真是天生就该被操，天生就是个婊子，天生就该当一个免费的飞机杯。”  
  
萨菲罗斯早就习惯对他的各种流言蜚语，这些话在他听来也不过尔尔，不过他发现Omega的信息素波动了。很显然他们没有塞住克劳德的耳朵，而克劳德听着这些话发情的更厉害了。  
“所以。”萨菲罗斯哑着嗓子说：“我是个质量不错的飞机杯。”  
又一波信息素冲刷了萨菲罗斯的身体，他愉快地仿佛飘了起来。男人们被他的话弄得很兴奋，一个接一个的在萨菲罗斯身上摩蹭了起来。萨菲罗斯也欣然接受起了这样的操弄，他的结又肿了好几回，射了好几回，他故意让自己的信息素攻击着可怜的Omega，故意发出很色情的喘息。Omega不安地扭动起来，萨菲罗斯透过人群，看见有水在不停地滴落到地面上。  
“哈啊……哈……………喂，我里面还空着呢，你们几个连一个飞机杯都不能满足吗？”  
等到最后一个人在萨菲罗斯的身体里射出来，他故意如此说到。精液早就把他的肠道灌满，阴茎被抽出来后穴口就在不断地往外吐着精液。  
  
“可惜了，今天就到此为止了。”  
宝条的声音从扩音器里响起，警备打开门走了进来。男人们不愉快地收拾好衣服跟着警备走了出去，留下几个研究员把Omega身上的束缚与玩具全拆了下来。  
高潮了几乎一整个白天的时间，即使是萨菲罗斯的精神也开始疲惫了起来，他闭上眼稍作歇息。Omega的信息素的又一次爆发让他再一次硬了，克劳德几乎全裸地站在他的面前，只有腺体的脖子上戴了防止被标记的项圈。  
“你是萨菲罗斯，不是婊子，也不是飞机杯。”  
少年说到，萨菲罗斯快笑出来了。  
“我当然不是。”  
“那你刚才！”  
“你很在意？”  
萨菲罗斯眯起眼睛，他的视线看向克劳德沾满液体的下身。Omega的身体早就被发情状态控制，但他仍旧在意这种小事。  
“过来。”  
克劳德颤抖着靠近了萨菲罗斯的头部。  
“低下头，对，再近一点。”  
  
嘴唇快要碰触到一起，萨菲罗斯抬起头咬住了克劳德的唇，Alpha的攻击性的信息素用力的入侵着克劳德的神经，舌头用力打开了对方的口腔。只有Omega的信息素能让Alpha发狂，只有Omega的信息素才能让Alpha解渴。萨菲罗斯用力地吮吸着克劳德的舌头，吞咽着对方的唾液。  
被不属于Omega的人类强奸虽然算不上有多讨厌，甚至可以得到称为快感的东西，但是没有办法直接获取Omega的体温，内心依旧叫嚣着不满。啊啊，好想吞下，吞下这个Omega的全部。信息素，唾液，精液，想把他整个人都纳入腹中！  
克劳德再也站不住，喘息着倒在了萨菲罗斯的身上。他趴了一会儿，抬起头看着萨菲罗斯，问了一个让萨菲罗斯觉得很可爱的问题。  
“萨菲罗斯，我可以进入你吗？”  
“当然。”萨菲罗斯露出带着情欲的笑容：“你随时可以把我当成飞机杯。”  
克劳德脸红了，他艰难地挪到萨菲罗斯的屁股前。淫水早就沾湿了他自己的阴茎，滴滴答答地流了满腿都是。而萨菲罗斯微微张开的后穴里则全是混杂的精液，克劳德不愉快地把他们都掏了出来。  
然后他进入了萨菲罗斯的身体。被操了这么久，萨菲罗斯的体内仍旧是高温，黏膜柔软地包裹着克劳德的阴茎。  
飞机杯。  
克劳德脑子里浮现出这个词，他摇了摇头，慢慢抽插了起来。肠道一张一合地迎接着他的动作，克劳德仍旧很快的射了。他被玩具插了一天，还没有释放过。  
肠道里又重新充满了精液，而萨菲罗斯故意收缩着肛门，克劳德连变软的机会都没有，阴茎保持着硬度被萨菲罗斯含在下面的口里。  
婊子。  
又一个单词跳了出来，克劳德几乎完全抽出了自己的阴茎，然后他深深地插入了进去。  
身下的肉体猛地弹了起来。  
“婊子。”  
他说了出来，萨菲罗斯笑了。  
“快点，快操我这个被陌生人轮过的婊子。“  
克劳德快受不了了，他抱住萨菲罗斯的腰就干了起来。  
“你是Alpha。”  
“我是Alpha，但我喜欢你操我。”  
“我也喜欢操你……不是，可是本来应该让Alpha操Omega的。”  
  
“你想被操吗？”  
听见萨菲罗斯这样问，克劳德吸了一口气。  
“我，我……”  
Omega的本能在叫嚣，今天他没有用昨天那种药剂，就被强行打开发情期的开关。萨菲罗斯被轮奸的一整天他的身体都在叫嚣着饥渴，体内即使被玩具填充也毫无满足感。陌生的感受让他感到害怕，又想遵从本能去接受这件事。  
“别犹豫了克劳德，操我。”  
克劳德抬头看到萨菲罗斯美丽的属于特种兵的眼睛，被催眠似的把这内部叫嚣的饥渴变成了入侵对方身体的动力。  
Alpha的信息素抚慰着他的空洞，包裹着他的全部。  
“萨菲罗斯，萨菲罗斯……”  
少年不断重复着自己崇拜之人的名字，沉醉地无数次地把自己埋入了对方的身体里。  
  
与少年的交合中不知道是第几次高潮，眼前变得模糊了。萨菲罗斯堕入了奇怪的景象，他仿佛看见了自己未曾谋面的母亲JENOVA，他在她的怀抱里躺了一会儿，听见她说：“孩子。”  
“孩子？”  
“怀上一个孩子。”  
JENOVA抚摸着萨菲罗斯的肚子，萨菲罗斯看着自己的小腹从平坦开始渐渐隆起，啊，再过一会儿他就要把孩子生下来了。  
“孩子……”  
“我的孩子……”  
  
他想看看自己的孩子长什么样，但他伸不出手。对了，他的手被捆住了。  
萨菲罗斯醒了过来，自己还躺在拘束椅上，屁股里全是精液，而克劳德倒在了地上。他看了看自己的肚子，是平坦的，Alpha没有生殖腔。  
巨大的失望席卷了萨菲罗斯，Alpha，他是一个男性Alpha，他永远没有办法怀孕！永远都不能生出自己的孩子！  
  
宝条适时的出现在他面前。  
“宝条，我要一个生殖腔。”  
“不要急，接下来就要为你准备了。”  
宝条凑过来，笑眯眯地问：  
“你觉得克劳德的生殖腔怎么样？”  
  
To be continue...


	4. 第4章 对Alpha的人体试验3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章有【侧面描写】克劳德被路人rape的情节。除此之外其余时间依旧属于CS。

“想要他的生殖腔，你要给他提供一些造血细胞。”宝条告诉萨菲罗斯。  
  
萨菲罗斯觉得宝条给他移植克劳德的生殖腔的这个提议不错，于是答应了宝条。宝条把他从研究室放了出来，克劳德也被送回部队。于是现在萨菲罗斯和宝条两个人正坐在宝条的工作室里，商量要怎么给萨菲罗斯移植。  
“所以要先用我的造血细胞移植到他的身体里？”  
“没错，你已经是非常成功的1st，而他只是个普通人。想要让他的器官跟你适配必须要让他本人先适应Soldier的特殊体质，这样移植器官的时候才不会发生排斥的问题。”  
宝条推了推眼镜。  
“克劳德没有通过Soldier的配合度测试，所以我试图寻找另外一种方法，而你的造血细胞与他的适配度良好。移植造血细胞就可以逐渐替换掉他身体内的血液，从而让器官适应接下来需要移植的环境。“  
“风险呢？”  
“手术本身的技术很成熟已经在临床上采用很久，唯一的问题是他是否能真正接受你的细胞，毕竟他没有经过魔晄的淬炼。除此之外根据数据来说，你们的适配度是绝妙的。”  
“可以。”  
最终萨菲罗斯同意了宝条的全部提案，准备开始给克劳德植入自己的细胞。之后的一周内，宝条提取了他所需的那一部分血液，并准备移植到克劳德的体内。  
克劳德因为答应了有关Omega实验的原因，已经签署了一系列合同（实际上宝条最初就在计划移植的案件了），移植之前只不过再次告知了手术的成果以及风险。对克劳德的说辞是进行一套新开发的魔晄前期适应计划，成功了他就可以拥有匹敌Soldier的体质。  
对于一直想当上Soldier的克劳德来说这是一个千载难逢的机会，他没有不答应的道理，即使有一定的风险。  
手术本身很成功，只不过克劳德的意识一直不太清醒。很快萨菲罗斯的造血细胞就在他的体内良好运作，而宝条为了尽快得到实验结果，不等克劳德转醒，就在准备给萨菲罗斯移植他的生殖腔了。  
宝条让克劳德进入到了魔晄液中，对外解释是加快恢复速度，实际上是延长克劳德的昏迷时间。克劳德就在这样的情况下被推上手术台摘取了生殖腔，又被再次放回魔晄液里。  
而萨菲罗斯的手术也没有出什么问题，毕竟他的恢复能力就很强，克劳德的生殖腔被移植给他以后，马上变成仿佛本来就在那的东西一样。  
  
***  
‘绿色……’  
克劳德的意识一直在这样的景色里飘荡。  
“…………移植……………………”  
朦朦胧胧地，他听见了这样碎片的声音。  
‘啊，对了……我接受了……萨菲罗斯细胞的移植手术……’  
  
“生殖腔………………Omega………………成功………………”  
  
‘Omega……Omega实验…………我接受了…………’  
‘实验…………生殖腔………………’  
‘啊……’  
脑袋中朦朦胧胧地，回想起了手术台的灯光。  
“血压……正常……生殖腔…………成功摘离……没有异常……”  
之前听到的声音终于从声音本身转化为可以理解的内容。  
‘……我的生殖腔……被……摘除……了？’  
  
仿佛从腹部传来了刺痛的感觉，克劳德艰难地挪动着自己的手，这种痛时隐时现，当克劳德更清醒的时候，痛觉已经消失了。  
“咚。”  
他无意识中击打到了玻璃，玻璃发出了清脆的破裂声。魔晄液让碎裂的过程加剧，克劳德摔了出来。  
“……明明……Alpha成功……为什么Omega……失败作……销毁………………”  
回想起来了，最后在他耳边响起的声音。  
‘失败……？’  
克劳德跌跌撞撞的站了起来，没有人在这个房间。就这样，他走出了无人值守的实验室的大门。  
  
  
***  
作为神罗的将军，萨菲罗斯还是相当忙碌的。宝条能抓到他，全靠对他对萨菲罗斯日程的掌控。  
所以当萨菲罗斯又一次从战场回来的时候，克劳德已经消失了。  
神罗大楼内自然是有监控的，但大楼外却不是。萨菲罗斯追踪着Omega残留的些许气味，也只能找到大楼外一点的地方。或许他已经不在圆盘上层了，而下层的贫民窟想找人无异于大海捞针。  
实验体出逃了，宝条已经摆脱塔克斯留意一下情报。不过塔克斯也很忙，这个并不是主要任务，也就一直拖延着。萨菲罗斯很生气，生气的结果是他抓住神罗大楼里每一个身上带有克劳德气味却又不知道对方在哪的男人狠狠的榨取了精液。  
现在大楼里几乎每个人都对萨菲罗斯退避三舍，生怕他恶狠狠的冲上来就在大庭广众之下开始交配。即使这些人的身体依旧被Alpha玩弄到高潮过，那凶狠与强硬的姿态也让所有被强奸与围观到强奸的人心有余悸。  
  
很快萨菲罗斯就怀孕了，腹部鼓了起来，比孕妇的弧度小上很多。他依旧上着战场，并且在休息时间继续榨精或者寻找克劳德。他的第一次生育是在3个月后，全是怪模怪样的死胎。但是萨菲罗斯没有放弃，他到处寻找适合的人来跟他做爱。很快他又怀了，这次是2个月，生出来的依旧不是活的。  
“全都没有活下来！”  
萨菲罗斯捏着宝条的衣领，后者只在抱怨肩膀痛。  
“嘛，看来只有找到你的Omega可以了。当然你也可以试试其他特种兵，说不定能有几个活的呢？”  
看见从宝条嘴里说不出什么狗屁玩意之后，萨菲罗斯把他摔到地上，怒气冲冲地走了。  
  
他开始花钱雇贫民窟的人打探消息，这似乎比塔克斯有用，也或许是走运，没有过几天就有流浪Omega的消息传到了刚准备去执行任务的萨菲罗斯的耳中。  
  
任务的情况不提，当萨菲罗斯回来找到克劳德的时候，后者的样子显然不是很好。来自于贫民窟的消息称克劳德几个月前就神志不清的游荡在贫民窟。离开神罗大楼后，克劳德似乎就没有停止过发情，或许是手术的后遗症。比实验之前明显太多的发情期给他招来了很多不好的对待。万幸的是他没有了生殖腔，所以不再会怀孕了。  
有的人在上过他之后会留下一些钱财，但克劳德连使用钱的能力似乎都丧失，也因此有小偷盯上了他。后来一些儿童偷盗者决定用克劳德收到的金钱作为交换，担任照顾克劳德的职务。  
也因此萨菲罗斯看见的克劳德已经比最糟的时候好了很多，即使他仍旧像一个物品一样地被放置在床上。身上为了方便交易只穿着最低程度的服装，全身都是精液干涸的痕迹。他的脖子上仍旧戴着先前萨菲罗斯见过的防止标记的项圈，因此腺体幸免于难，他还不曾被人标记过。

  
萨菲罗斯莫名的喜欢这幅有些颓败的画面，他走到床前，看着克劳德没有焦距的眼睛，脸上露出笑容。  
“好了，克劳德。现在你要跟我走了。”  
  
带走克劳德之后萨菲罗斯并没有回到神罗大楼，他另外找了一个地方来安置对方。克劳德的身体状况其实不怎么差，不如说是非常好。属于特种兵的细胞已经很好的融合在他体内，如果不是魔晄中毒，或许他早就醒了。  
萨菲罗斯也不打算再回神罗了，就在之前尼布尔海姆的任务中，他得知了自己的身世，为了确认神罗公馆资料的可靠性，他又想办法调查到其他的信息源。现在他知道JENOVA的真实身份了，也知道了宝条对克劳德的细胞移植意味着什么。  
  
克劳德安静地像个人偶，萨菲罗斯闻着他的Omega的香味，有一些沉醉。他伸手打开克劳德身上那个贫民窟的人打不开的项圈，仔细地用鼻子嗅着脖子后面那块柔软的腺体。他没有选择立即咬下，而是退后到克劳德的臀部，轻轻舔舐起了对方的阴茎。  
Omega根本无法抵抗Alpha的挑逗，那里很快就硬了。萨菲罗斯满意地看着他口中的玩意越来越大，并且开始散发出特有的气味，说实在的，只要是克劳德的味道他都很喜欢。  
口腔中也蔓延开黏滑的前液，萨菲罗斯含住了整根柱体，把它深入了自己的喉咙。喉咙因为异物的入侵反射性地收缩。而萨菲罗斯不讨厌这种感觉，甚至因此感觉自己的生殖腔开始发热。他小心地把牙齿避开以免碰伤克劳德，开始在口中抽插这根硬硬的棒子。

  
克劳德喘息起来，比以往萨菲罗斯听见的都要更清晰。失去意识虽然让克劳德不能说话，但也更忠实于自己身体本来的感受了。萨菲罗斯感觉自己被克劳德的声音点燃，他有那么久没听过对方的声音了，这让他想起自己仅有的两次与克劳德交欢时的回忆。在失去Omega之后，萨菲罗斯又与那么多的人媾和过，但仍旧只有克劳德与他交欢时的感受在他的记忆中最为强烈。

  
说是初恋情结也不为怪，萨菲罗斯一直想再一次跟克劳德共赴欢愉的盛宴，现在他终于又一次尝到了克劳德的味道。  
J细胞的共鸣让萨菲罗斯可以更轻易的找寻到克劳德敏感的地方，他每一次蠕动舌头都能让Omega产生新的反应。他耐心地尝试着刺激着克劳德的整个阴茎，也让头部刺激到自己口腔中有感觉的地方，撞击带来的快感渐渐从口腔蔓延至全身。快乐的共鸣越来越强烈，直到克劳德的身体终于开始痉挛，黏着的精液被射入萨菲罗斯的喉管。  
萨菲罗斯满足的吞下精液，轻轻抽出对方有些软但仍旧保持勃起的阴茎，用自己的舌头清扫着还残留在上面的分泌物。精液特有的苦涩感弥漫在萨菲罗斯的嘴中，他享受的品尝着这很难称之为好吃的味道，这点燃了他属于Alpha的情欲。

他终于放过这红肿的勃起，抚摸起了克劳德的肌肤。属于Soldier的皮肤因为情欲的关系比平时的温度高出一些，让萨菲罗斯感到两个人接触的皮肤表层在激烈的灼烧。他感到不满足，于是坐在了克劳德的身上，趴下来轻轻抱住对方，用舌头舔舐着Omega的耳朵，下颚，锁骨。Alpha的信息素被大量释放，克劳德因此开始不安的扭动身体。  
“克劳德……”萨菲罗斯低声说到：“你是 **我的** Omega。”  
他挤压抚摸着克劳德的腺体，让Omega分泌出更多的信息素，又俯身靠在对方的胸膛上，亲吻着心口。  
“是时候了，难道你不想回来见我一面吗？”  
说完他用下身摩擦着克劳德的灼热，发出叹息声。  
“Se……phi……roth……”  
克劳德的嘴中，轻轻飘出了这几个音节，Omega用他的信息素包裹了Alpha。  
  
萨菲罗斯发出了轻笑声，他抚摸着克劳德的脸给予了对方一个深深的吻，他安抚着克劳德的舌头，口腔，试图捕捉克劳德的所有。克劳德的阴茎被萨菲罗斯插入了自己下身的入口，那里早就泥泞不堪。  
从生殖腔流出的液体打湿了肠道和大腿内侧，以至于克劳德进入的时候，萨菲罗斯除了极度的舒适之外再没有别的感觉。他摆动自己的下体，像黑洞一般吞噬着克劳德的灼热。  
克劳德哼哼了几声，萨菲罗斯被他的声音弄的更加兴奋了。他把自己的腰抬到阴茎几乎要滑出去的位置，然后猛地坐下。不仅是他自己感受到了快感，他也让克劳德发出了更多舒适的喘息。  
在这样激烈的交合中，克劳德的手悄悄地移动了，一双温暖的手握住了萨菲罗斯的腰，辅助着萨菲罗斯用穴口操着克劳德的阴茎。萨菲罗斯注意到了这双手，他没有停下身体的摆动，而是握住了克劳德的手，更激烈地摇摆了起来。  
“快点醒来吧，快点用你的肉棒来操我，快点在我的生殖腔里射出来，让我怀上你的孩子……！”  
说着，萨菲罗斯更加大声的浪叫了起来。  
“克劳德……哈……哈…………你操的我好爽……”  
“你知道吗？你消失之后，我让那么多人操过我，可是没有人比得上你……我的Omega！“  
“我不会让你一个人流落在虚无之中的，快点醒来。你将会成为我的东西，而我将会成为你的一切！”  
  
或许是克劳德听见了萨菲罗斯的呼喊声，他缓慢地坐起了身。双手在萨菲罗斯的腰间施加了更大的力度，凶猛地塞入并操弄着萨菲罗斯的后穴。萨菲罗斯的腰部有些发软，他抱住了克劳德的肩膀，靠在了对方身上。湿漉漉的液体不断喷射出来打湿了两个人的胸口，萨菲罗斯射了。  
克劳德没有就此放过萨菲罗斯，他翻过身，没有抽出自己的阴茎，直接把对方压在自己身下的床上。他的眼神当中还有一丝混沌，但逐渐清晰了起来。  
他高高抬起了萨菲罗斯的腿，把臀部分开到极限，这样让克劳德能插入的更深了。他稍微抽出一些自己的阴茎，去寻找张开的生殖腔入口。很快他就探索到了那个湿润的地方，毫不留情地插了进去。

  
生殖腔比肠道湿润柔软许多，激烈的快感让Alpha不停的分泌着液体，在抽插的时候发出噗啾噗啾的水声，克劳德越是操入，水溢出来的就越多。  
萨菲罗斯被操的很爽，他抱住了克劳德的脖子，用自己的牙齿轻轻摩擦着腺体。腺体被入侵的危险感让克劳德浑身颤抖，操弄的速度越来越快。萨菲罗斯的下半身几乎被折腾的失去力量，他顺从的迎合着克劳德每一次的进入与抽出，腹部不断地收缩，想更细致地感受克劳德操在他体内的东西。

  
“你是最棒的，克劳德……再用力一点……狠狠地插入我，撞击我……让我为你尖叫！”  
“萨菲罗斯……萨菲罗斯…………”

  
“我想要你，想吃掉你的一切……你的身体，你的灵魂，还有你的精子……克劳德，满足我，把我填满，把我身体里原本属于你的生殖腔用你的精液填满！……让我怀上你的孩子，然后生下来！”

  
克劳德原本就不小的肉棒似乎又变大了一些，它更深地嵌入到生殖腔中，让萨菲罗斯感觉自己的腹部快要被贯穿的程度。龟头摩擦到生殖腔里面的敏感点，每撞击一下的快感都能让萨菲罗斯短暂地失去思维能力。快感如同宣言一般填满了萨菲罗斯的身体，视线里除了克劳德的一切都开始变得虚幻。

  
“哈啊啊啊啊……要去了………………要去了…………………………克劳德…………啊啊啊………………”  
“唔……呼嗯………………”

  
在快要高潮的时候萨菲罗斯咬住了克劳德的腺体，让克劳德发出了闷哼声。克劳德的精液被浇灌在生殖腔的内部，几乎填满了整个腔的空间。

萨菲罗斯射出来的更多的像是水，而不是精液，清透的液体仿佛失禁一般不断地喷射出来，比平时射精还要多的量打湿了几乎整个床。

而克劳德颈后的腺体在情事结束后迅速的变换了状态，他现在是只属于萨菲罗斯的Omega了。  
  
  
tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有最后一章，祝我能快点写完


	5. 第5章 世界征服？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章含有怀孕，生产异形，崩坏结局

“克劳德，张开嘴。”  
克劳德顺从地张开了自己的嘴唇。萨菲罗斯伸出了自己的舌头，肆意享受着与自己的Omega缠绵的感觉。  
距离找到克劳德已经又过去了好几个月，而克劳德的生殖腔显然很适应萨菲罗斯体内的环境，现在身为Alpha的萨菲罗斯又一次怀孕了。是生命的感觉——萨菲罗斯感受到自己肚子里的情况与过去几次不一样了，生机能给人带来不同的感受。  
克劳德的意识清醒了不少，但不知为何仍旧无法恢复到正常的状态，也不知道是思考被压抑还是记忆的暧昧导致了这种情况。好在他对萨菲罗斯的指令言听计从，甚至于眷恋着对方的身体，这让萨菲罗斯还感到比较满意。  
  
“好了，现在你上床，把裤子脱掉。”  
萨菲罗斯命令到。  
没有犹豫，克劳德坐在了床上，解开自己的腰带脱掉外裤，然后把内裤也脱掉了。萨菲罗斯也解开了自己的袍子，被胎儿撑大的肚子从布料后面展露出来。他抚摸着自己的腹部，跪坐在了克劳德的髋部。  
“你的孩子快要出生了。”  
说着萨菲罗斯抓住克劳德的手，按在了自己膨胀的小腹上，更深处的生殖腔里是与萨菲罗斯频率不一致的心脏在跳动。  
“孩子。”  
“没错，是你的。”萨菲罗斯重复着这不知道说过多少次的话语，上身靠近了克劳德：“他们很快就会从我的肚子里生出来，所以此之前我想让你再一次进入我的身体。”  
  
克劳德显然没有理解萨菲罗斯话语中的全部意思，但他捧住了对方凑近的脸颊，萨菲罗斯那深红色上翘的嘴唇微微张开着，所以克劳德就像刚刚萨菲罗斯对他的那样，也把自己的舌头伸到了对方的嘴里。  
萨菲罗斯很享受克劳德主动的亲吻，湿热的舌头交缠有一种简单但快速的链接起两具肉体的作用。因为怀孕的关系，Alpha的信息素暂时无法释放，所以两个人仅仅只是单纯的满足肉体本身的需要。  
伸出左手，萨菲罗斯抚摸起克劳德柔软的阴茎。只是轻轻地用手指勾缠了几下那里就逐渐坚挺了起来，是握在手中极具分量感的尺寸和硬度。它被Alpha的手握住上下撸动，黏液随着手的来回一点点从铃口滴落。指腹不经意的擦过敏感的龟头，让克劳德反射性的震颤了一下。  
之后萨菲罗斯探了探自己的下体，液体混杂在自己的穴口，他先用手指简单做了扩张，然后抵在克劳德的坚硬上坐了下去。阴茎迅速的通过了滑腻的入口进入到了萨菲罗斯体内，又滑过另一个入口进入到生殖腔里面，那里面与之前不同，不再是单纯的等待精液填充的腔体，现在存在于里面的是另一个独立的生命。  
“怎么样，感受到了吗？孩子在欢迎你呢。”  
随着克劳德的深入，从萨菲罗斯的穴口流出了更多的液体……这液体有些不一样，哗啦啦地随着每次抽插大量的流到床上。生殖腔里的动静也变得大了起来，甚至偶尔还会有什么吸住克劳德的阴茎。萨菲罗斯随即被疼痛的感觉缠绕住，汗水从他的额头滑落。  
“我们的孩子就要诞生了，你期待吗？”  
说着萨菲罗斯重重地喘了一口气，克劳德的阴茎被挤了出来。之后露出来的是一只触手——对，一只触手，很细也不长，但活泼地扭动着。  
这孩子逐渐从穴口被生下来，它并不是人形，只是大致有着人的形状，头上有触角，胳膊被触手替代，腿的位置是复数个球形。它长得比萨菲罗斯之前那些死胎都更加接近人类，但对萨菲罗斯来说最重要的一点是：它是活的。  
之后第二个第三个也都被生了出来，它们长得并不完全一样，但都是活的。  
这些“孩子”似乎并不需要萨菲罗斯照料，它们被生出来后从床上直接爬到了地上，很快就找到了储放肉与其他事物的地方开始进食。  
而萨菲罗斯则躺在了克劳德的身边，带着笑意看着这些“孩子”，他让克劳德也看着它们，低声说道：“快看，它们多有活力。”  
“我们的孩子？”  
与萨菲罗斯的欣喜截然不同，克劳德显得非常迷茫。  
“怪物……它们不是怪物吗……”  
“你这么说也不错，但它们是我们的孩子。”  
“啊啊……怎么可能……”  
忽然克劳德头痛了起来，他双手抱住自己的脑袋开始抽搐。萨菲罗斯抱住了克劳德，安抚地摸了摸对方腺体所在的后颈，让克劳德冷静了下来。  
“克劳德。”萨菲罗斯说：“这件事请你记住。”  
他从背后抱着克劳德让他坐起身，两个人的眼睛看向了玻璃窗里的倒影。  
“我们两个，可都是怪物啊。”  
  
黑色的单翼从萨菲罗斯的右背伸展开来，克劳德被这巨大的翅膀夺去了目光，但很快他发现自己也产生变化了。  
“你也有，看，就在你的左背上。”  
同样的黑色单翼出现在了克劳德的背后，克劳德的瞳孔微微缩小了一瞬间。  
“翅膀……”  
克劳德身体变得僵硬，他仿佛大梦初醒一般转过身，双手颤抖着抓住了萨菲罗斯的肩。  
“萨菲罗斯……这究竟是怎么一回事……”  
“你还记得宝条的实验吗？”  
“实验……对了……我从魔晄液中醒来……”  
克劳德捂住自己的额头，呼吸声逐渐紧促起来。  
“在这之前，你接受了细胞移植手术。”  
“……没错，我还记得。为了让我的生殖腔适应你身体的手术，手术很快，但是我后来好像睡着了。”  
“你一直在昏迷，但这不妨碍移植手术的进行。所以我现在拥有你的生殖腔了，克劳德。”  
“……这是之前说好的部分。翅膀，翅膀是怎么一回事？！”  
  
萨菲罗斯轻轻抚摸着克劳德的翅膀，克劳德不太适应这种刺激，翅膀猛地缩回来弹掉了萨菲罗斯的手，后者轻轻笑了一下，从床上站起来。  
  
“别忘了你移植了我的细胞。杰诺瓦，我出生的时候身上就带有杰诺瓦细胞，移植手术让你也被传染了这种能让人变成怪物的因子。”  
克劳德的目光移向了吞食完食物正在用触手互相玩耍的“孩子”身上。  
“我还是没办法相信……你生下了它们，对……我看见你生下了它们……”  
“它们是你跟我的孩子。”  
“骗人！”  
“你插入了我，射在了我体内的生殖腔里，之后我怀孕了。克劳德，然后我生下了它们。创造怪物的东西自然也是怪物，你说对吗？”  
“……我……我…………”  
这下克劳德的语言功能停滞了，他不知道该从何争辩。萨菲罗斯轻笑了一声，左手按在了对方的腺体上，Alpha的信息素控大量释放，让Omega的意识被压制住了。  
  
“哈啊……萨菲罗斯！把信息素收回去！”克劳德摇摇头，他有些不喜欢这样被强行控制的状态。萨菲罗斯没有理会，他只是把克劳德发软的身体重新放回湿漉漉的床上。  
“复杂的事就不要考虑了，我们还有更重要的事需要做呢。”  
说着，萨菲罗斯释放出更多的信息素。克劳德本身就刚从迷糊的状态中醒来，这下又被冲击到大脑停摆。他半睁着眼睛，看着萨菲罗斯捧着他略微膨胀的双乳靠近自己，乳头中溢出白色的奶水，一晃一晃的洒在克劳德的身上。  
“你的身体里存在着属于我的细胞，不，现在他们应该已经占满你的身体了……”萨菲罗斯嘴角上扬：“某种意义上你也成为我的孩子了，克劳德。”  
萨菲罗斯捏住了克劳德的下颚，把自己的乳头放到克劳德的口中。  
“克劳德，吃饭了。”  
即使意识的一角仍旧残留着惊慌的余韵，克劳德的身体还是遵从着萨菲罗斯的命令，乖乖的开始吮吸起了对方的奶头。  
很甜，像放了砂糖一样。  
奶没有非常多，两个奶头的奶水一会儿就被吸完了，萨菲罗斯满意地从克劳德身上挪开。   
“以后也拜托你“播种”了。”  
萨菲罗斯的右手从克劳德的胸膛滑下，走到胳膊，然后抓住了对方的左手，十指握紧。克劳德丧失了力量，他看着面前萨菲罗斯的银发，闭上了眼睛。  
  
  
几年后，北方形成了一片新的怪物聚落，经过那里的人都有去无还。之后，一场人类与怪物的大战即将降临，在这场战争中，人类究竟有多大的胜算呢？  
克劳德并不知道外面有多大的变化，每天他都在萨菲罗斯的怀抱中，一次又一次地完成Alpha给他安排的使命。  
  
  
  
END 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个结局写的我好难，姑且是拉回事先想好的轨道上了，不想写了所以最后两句带过。


End file.
